


《六年如昨日》

by MoonzzZ



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonzzZ/pseuds/MoonzzZ
Summary: ⚠️ R18/浴室play/性教育
Kudos: 180





	《六年如昨日》

“导播把视角给到了HOG的新队长Youth，炀神现在身上是三级头三级甲，一把满配98K一把AKM……”解说员甲语速飞快，“中国队内战，看起来准备要对枪了。”

“赛场上只留下两个人，另一边是TGC的队长海啸。”解说员乙语气有些怀念，带着老玩家对远古赛季的回想，“这两位国内的顶尖选手基本是同期正式出道，并且都在上一任队长退役后接替了战队队长的职务，可以说是一场宿命的对决。”

“是的，宿命的对决。”

“两位选手都打得很小心……海啸先开枪了，直接一梭子弹送到脸上，炀神被打碎三级甲！海啸状态极佳，炀神则陷入了被动的局面，现在关键点就是，这位新晋大神要如何去巧妙地给对手造成有效的反击。据我们所知，Youth在近来的比赛上越来越注重于打一个团队型的配合，风格也慢慢稳健了起来。现在就是一个比谁更冷静，谁更沉得住气的时刻了……”

“这是HOG战队在前队长Drunk再次宣布正式退役后，由新一代的队长带领出战的第一场世界邀请赛的决赛，如果他们取得胜利，毫无疑问，HOG的神话将会由新鲜血液们继承下去。让我们来看一下炀神怎么应对主动出击的海啸……炀神要退回掩体后吗？他没有选择打药！炀神在这一刻刚了起来！似乎变回了那个出道即巅峰满身戾气的小Youth！炀神扔了个手雷试探，海啸躲避……我的天！我的天！”

【HOG-Youth使用98K命中头部杀死了TGC-Tsunami】

“甩狙！爆头！太精彩了！顶级的对决！让我们恭喜HOG再次为中国斩获PUBG世界邀请赛四排赛的冠军！”

“炀神最后这一手甩狙天秀！”

“师承祁神！必须天秀！HOG牛逼！”

“又一个轮回，又一个巅峰！神之右手的传奇还在继续，HOG的王朝已经建立！”

......

赢了。

比赛舞台的边沿喷起一列冲天的白雾，激昂的音乐响起，台下的观众疯狂地嘶喊起来，最后都汇成一个词——

“HOG——HOG——”

于炀抑制住胸口剧烈的起伏，眼圈泛红。身边的队友跳起来欢呼雀跃，甚至激动地带翻了电竞椅。旁边卜那那一把抓住他的肩膀，用力地搂了一下。于炀深吸一口气，摘下降噪耳机，台下排山倒海一般的呼喊声瞬间灌入了他的耳膜。几个大屏幕上投射出不同角度的镜头，于炀一头到脖根儿处的金发被耳机压得有些凌乱，他捋了两下，从手腕上扯下皮筋扎起头发，站起来往台下看，光线刺眼的HOG灯牌海闯进他的视线，很多举着手幅的粉丝都已经激动地流下热泪。

贺小旭看着墙上的屏幕已经红了眼眶，眼前有什么东西适时地模糊了视线。他知道于炀今天是玩儿命地在打。他是在争。他不为自己争，为的是战队，还为的是把他从祁醉那儿继承下来的东西，延续下去。

他艰难地笑了一下，转头问赖华：“老赖，咱们该上台了吧？”

赖华一言不发，显然也是忍着眼泪的，拍了拍他的肩膀。

贺小旭勉强平静下来，四处看看：“哎，祁哥呢？”

“于炀和海啸对枪的时候，他就往比赛台那边去了……”赖华有点一言难尽，“他还真是有信心。”

“因为那是Youth。”

贺小旭抹了一把眼泪，狠狠地拧开门把手，他的脸上还有泪痕，但却在笑。

赖华愣了一下，也笑了，他的眼角已经有了一抹细纹。

导播把镜头切到观众席，台下一个有点面熟的小哥眼含热泪，举着一面旗子，上面只有五个大字——

我们是冠军。

于炀收好了外设，把白色的键盘装进包里。那个键盘曾是祁醉最宝贝的，后来就交到了于炀手上，变为了他在赛场上的一种信仰。于炀和队友一起领了奖，

于炀太想见到祁醉了，以致于往后台通道走的时候，他满脑子都想的是走一步就离祁醉近了一点。

他走下领奖台的时候，祁醉已经在后台入口那里等他了。

祁醉脸上挂着懒懒的笑容，气定神闲，好像这大到没边儿的柏林赛场是自家鸟语花香的后院。他的目光被身后通道亮如白昼的灯光虚化，晃动出无数光怪陆离的斑点，瞳孔黑得凝重而深邃，灼热的目光却又亮如熔银。只看一眼，于炀的眼眶一下就又变得通红。

祁醉失笑，把他揉进怀里。

“小朋友，分开这么一会儿就想我了？”

于炀摇摇头，正欲说什么，就看见其他人也跟了上来。脸皮最薄的一届HOG队长立刻抬起头，深吸气把眼泪逼回去。

“没事没事，于小队，我们都理解，赢了太高兴了嘛，我们也高兴得跟日了狗似的。”卜那那凑过来插科打诨。

祁醉推开卜那那：“滚，你们就不能晚点过来？”

卜那那不理他，看着于炀嚎啕大哭：“多少年的媳妇啊！”

老凯接得特别讲究：“终于熬成婆婆了！”

于炀：“？”

辛巴正哭哭啼啼地擦眼泪，听到这俩活宝一唱一和，一脸天真地抬起头：“祁神和炀神什么时候有儿子的？”

于炀：“……”

“行了行了，闹够了早点回去啊，让Youth早点休息，他背这会儿肯定疼着呢。”贺小旭和赖华在一边笑够了，催促着他们。

“咱们就这么回去了？”

“我还等着祁哥请客呢！”

寻衅滋事的卜那那和老凯被祁醉似笑非笑地扫了一眼之后，立刻达成“狗命要紧，祝福你们”的共识，闭上嘴往前走了。

祁醉看着脸红的于炀，莞尔一笑。

都是几届世界冠军了，小朋友怎么还这么可爱。

他伸手在于炀的后颈上捏了一下，那里有他昨天种下的小草莓。

于炀被欺负到头顶都快冒烟儿了……

于炀在比赛期间死撑了好几天，一放松下来之后，在车上就歪在祁醉的肩膀上睡着了。到了酒店也是祁醉轻手轻脚把他抱进房间的，直到被脱光了放在盛满烫慰热水的浴缸里，于炀才后知后觉地醒来。

他强忍着羞耻，把祁醉也拉进了浴缸……

于是，鼓起勇气主动一次的炀神，就在老流氓的言语调戏中把自己折腾到彻底当机，全身都泛起了廉耻的粉红色。

骚还是你队长骚。

“其实没什么遗憾的了。”

祁醉说。

于炀沉默了一下，轻轻地点点头。

祁醉释然地笑了。

他的小少年一脸红就胜过一大段对白。

有那么一点不甘，也如同小小石子抛入水中，激不起什么波澜了。

祁醉往于炀通红的脸上亲了一下，发梢扫在皮肤上，像诱惑了纯洁的夏娃的蛇。浴室里蒸腾的雾气弄得于炀有点缺氧，他晕晕乎乎地想，即使下一秒被赶出伊甸园，有祁醉的爱作陪，也可以欣然前往地狱……

哪怕是最底层。

祁醉叼住他的耳垂，用牙齿撕咬，语气里掺杂轻笑，“我说了，这次比赛结束之后就送小队长一次免费前列腺按摩，怎么样，要接受吗？”

于炀被他欺负得直臊，耳根烧红，终于忍不住轻轻捶了他一下，去捂他的嘴，“乱讲……”

手被祁醉抓住，亲了一口，他就是喜欢看于炀这种轻易脸红没见过世面的样子，忍不住欺负得更狠，“我现在就特别想把你正面抬起一条腿按在墙上干……小朋友受不了也不能放过，一下一下狠狠地捻着前列腺，把你操到临近高潮又故意避开不去顶，到最后你绷着小腿站不住就只能抱着我哭到噎……”

“……别……别讲了……”

于炀全身都软了，羞愤欲死。

“别盯着浴缸里的水看了，你淹不死的。”

祁醉一边抿了一下他的嘴唇，一边掐住了他一瓣屁股。于炀为了让他分心，伸手将他翘在小腹上的粗大性器握在手里，颤抖的手指在上面抚摸着，不时滑下去轻轻捏搓鼓胀的囊袋，那根东西就涨得越发狰狞。

祁醉从鼻腔中逸出低低的哼声，低笑：“小朋友越学越坏了……”

随着低沉的话音落下，是对于炀赤裸臀部严厉的狠狠一掐。充满情欲的疼痛，猛然刺激得于炀浑身一颤。

“呜——啊……”

祁醉将软腻的臀肉掰开，丝丝缕缕的温水流进开合的小洞，脆弱的一处收缩起来。他用潮湿的手指插进肉穴，顺着臀缝抽弄。于炀满脸通红，抬腰翘臀迎合他的动作。

跨坐的姿势让那根东西插得极深，祁醉的凶器长而弯翘，是形状漂亮的雁形，每次都能连同着花心一起撑开。于炀被干得眼泪横流，内部肠肉随着抽插的节奏蠕动，把祁醉也刺激得双眼泛红，低吼一声，双臂箍紧于炀，眼睛里全是残暴而强大的情欲，要把他按死在身上的架势大开大合地凶猛操干起来。

熨烫着穴口狠狠插入时都带来一波酥软的快乐，于炀的腰身都彻底软化了，让祁醉托在手里，被迫随着他的频率摇晃。肉穴沁出黏液，发出濡湿的声响，黏稠的水声引得祁醉忍不住撩他。于炀许久没有纾解过，凶器在肉穴里狠狠鞭挞，前列腺被碾过几次后忍耐不住发出甘美的低声啜泣，射了祁醉满手，整个人爽到神志不清，他感受到祁醉逐渐失控变得粗暴，小心翼翼地讨好亲吻着他的脖颈。

金色的碎发湿漉漉地贴在于炀的脸颊上，和白皙的皮肤交相呼应，煞是好看。还有尖削的下颚，微微张开溢出蜜液的嘴角，挺直的鼻梁，还有一双迷蒙的、氤氲着湿热雾气的眼睛，诱人到勾魂摄魄。

“嗯……”

于炀神情涣散地呻吟了一声。

祁醉的性器将柔软潮湿的肉穴挤开，深深埋进去。肉穴一张一合，吸砸着柱状巨物，不停流淌着透明肠液。股间湿漉漉的入口水光淋漓着，皱褶充血，被摩擦至艳红。祁醉挺腰刺进，尽根没入，退出，再挺进，被逼得失了从容，在那片软腻中不住撞击，却还将他搂在怀里，亲了又亲。于炀大口大口喘着气，仿若窒息，声音嘶哑得没了调子，身下一阵一阵收缩绞拧。

祁醉挺动腰身极快地抽插顶弄了几十下，手也配合着，将于炀那根发泄过一次又勃起涨红的东西控在掌心套弄，指尖搔刮着渗出淫液的顶端。于炀被顶弄得直打颤，丧失了力气，嘴角流出涎水，肠壁一阵阵剧烈收缩，腹部绷紧收缩，颤抖着声音长吟一声，浑身泛了一波潮红色，哆嗦不停，脊背也屈了起来，被体内深处的精水一烫，再一次射在祁醉手里。

于炀低声地说，队长抱紧我。他发出被潮水拍打微微战栗的声音，呼出来的气息在祁醉耳边化作蒸蒸而上的水雾，温柔又酸楚。

他就是他一切勇气的来源，是他千万个念头的聚集，千万个念头的吐息。在那之前，他坦荡易爱，还在似懂非懂之间，但内心却有最真实的坚定。

我怀揣孤勇，一生热望都是关于你。

上海的清晨。

黄葵子，烟草，床单香。他的小少年侧身熟睡，散发出浓浓的被疼爱的味道。

祁醉看着于炀的侧脸，已经在心里想好了要怎么和他共度余生。

于炀从来不是真心地嫌弃自己，他只是嫌弃自己的过去：家庭不幸、混混、低学历……可是苦尽甘来，祁醉也来了，于是痛和不妥他都放下，好好生活。

盛开在心灵上的娇艳花朵，那生根之处是昔日的废墟，今日的沃土。渴望幸福的种子很容易生根发芽，它要靠欲望和毅力浇灌。那突破内外双重障碍的生长过程何其艰辛，毕竟许多人都被自己的负面自我评价束缚而畏缩堕落破罐子破摔……

要怎么描述于炀呢。

是雨至前海岸的汛湿盐味，海风里明灭不断的香烟，从黑暗中传来的灯塔绿光。看到他的时候，就知道轻吹的海风起了。

他一定站在海边。

没关系，长长的路，就慢慢地走吧。

生命本来就是眼泪，笑声，和所有翱翔于天际的东西


End file.
